Ronin Arrancar: His New Life
by Taiski
Summary: Sequal to The Mask of The Ronin Arrancar. How will the new Arrancar fit in to his new surroundings? Read and Review


_**Tai: "Ok guys. Here is the sequel to my Arrancar story."**_

_**Aka: "Yeah yeah. Following the guy as he gets to know Las Noches and the people within it. Let's just get on with it, ok?"**_

_**Tai: "Fine."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Bleach. Taiski owns the Ocs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Ronin Arrancar: His New Life**

_Chapter 1: First Impressions_

The room was dark, and the figures hiding in the shadows were no different. From the looks of it, there were around twenty in total. Sosuke Aizen stood over all of them, their eyes on him. They were awaiting for him to speak.

"Today, we welcome a new solder to our ranks," he said before motioning me to step forward, "may I introduce you to Arrancar 19, Takumi Takeshi." I stood by Lord Aizen, and looked down on all of my 'siblings'. They varied in appearance. But they all had a bit of the mask that, like me, covered their face before now.

"Take a seat, Takeshi." Lord Aizen told me. And I did. I sat close to the throne platform, sword laying on my lap. I listened as Lord Aizen spoke. But, a shadow fell over me. I looked up. Standing above me was a sibling wearing the standard uniform. His mask bit was eye patch like, over his left eye. His sword was a Dao*, hung at his side by a cloth strap.

"What ya think you're?" he asked, "What makes ya so special? Aizen must need glasses if he thought you're good enough to be one of us." He was very loud. Why did have a problem with me being here?

"Hey!" he shouted as he grabbed me by the collar of my Shitagi*2, "Look at me when I'm talking to ya!" This man needed a lesson in humility.

The next moment, I had the fool pinned to the wall by the neck, he sword in my other hand, crossed in front of his chest. "What?" one of his buddies said in shock. "How did he do that?" the other asked. The others sat in silence, some not really impressed. The rest were staring at me.

"Takeshi," Lord Aizen said, "you've made your point. Let him go." I immediately complied, then bowed to Lord Aizen. The meeting ended a little later and everyone went their separate ways.

I strolled the halls of Las Noches. Thoughts flowed through my head as I walked. Why did I become a Hollow? What was I meant to do now? How could Lord Aizen achieve his goal?

I shook my head at the last question. Lord Aizen was a genius. He answered all the questions about myself. He said I was an Arrancar, a spirit with supernatural powers. He told me that it was rare for one to be created naturally, for it took a long time for a Hollow to become one. He was the leader of all the Arrancar. He was the king. And as a warrior, I must follow every order given, even if it means death.

The days ahead will be tedious. Lord Aizen said a war will be coming. The protectors of the old world oppose Lord Aizen. They must be destroyed for him to achieve the new world he wished for. I can not be distracted.

"Hey punk!" That voice… Great, it's that patched idiot and his friends. "You have an appointment with my sword!" I have no time for this. I tried to walk away, but his second buddy appeared in front of me. He was tall and thin, like a broom. His mask bit was the right half of a Corinthian*3 helmet. His sword wasn't a sword, but a horseman's pick. "No ya don't." he said. I tried to turn the other way, and found the last one in front of me. He was very short, he looked like a child, with orange hair under a hood. His mask bit looked like a forehead protector. His sword was a zhanmadao*4. "Try again." he mumbled.

And the last guy, the ring leader, stood in the way of my last exit option. "You're out of options." he said, "And out of luck. No one is gonna bail ya out." they drew their weapons and stroke.

**Slash! **The fools laid before my feet. They were bleeding, their blood staining the floor. I sheathed my sword and was about to leave. But, I stopped and looked backed. Two options floated in my head. I finally chose.

When they awoke, they found themselves on benches in a hallway, the sleeves of my Shitagi ripped off to be used as makeshift bandages. The ring leader wore a confused look on his face.

"Why?" he asked. I turned. "We are comrades," I said, "to leave one behind when he can still be healed, is a disgrace to everyone's honor." The other two woke up next. I repeated what I said to their ring leader. They introduced themselves as Racer (the short one), Gripp (the thin one), and Cheng (the ring leader).

They started to follow me around after that. Said they needed to repay my act of kindness, to prove their honor. It didn't bother me. It was nice to have some company as I walked around. I still have a lot to learn. About Las Noches, about life within it, and about my Arrancar siblings. But, I'll take that one day at a time.

* * *

_**Tai: "So… How'd I do?"**_

_**Aka: "Bored."**_

_**Tai: "Not talking to you, Aka. I'm talking to the readers."**_

_**Aka: "Bet they're bored too."**_

_**Tai: "Whatever! Let me know how I did and what I can do to make it better. This is going to be a multi-chapter story."**_

_**Aka: "Oh joy!"**_

_**Tai: "None of that! Se y'all later!"**_

_*: A Dao is single-edge Chinese sword primarily used for slashing and chopping._

_*2: A Shitagi is a type of shirt worn by the Samurai class when they weren't wearing full armor._

_*3: A Corinthian helmet is an Ancient Greek helmet._

_*4: A zhanmadao is a single edge Chinese anti-cavalry sword._

**Read, Review, Etc.**


End file.
